Rainwater runoff represents one of the largest insurance risk liabilities for individuals, companies, and governments in urban and suburban regions housing almost 80% of the global population. Further, polluted surface runoff is the single largest threat to ecosystem and drinking water security in many parts of the world, being as it is the largest individual source of oil/grease, heavy metals, organic and inorganic pollutants to surface and ground-waters. In many regions, one common solution to preventing runoff or flooding from excess rainwater, and its associated ecosystem and infrastructure damage, is to collect the rainwater, using a pail, barrel or other cistern, before it enters sewers as stormwater or results in surface flooding.
Such rainwater collection, however, is fraught with difficulties. For example, collection containers are often unsuitable in size or operational requirements necessary to prevent runoff or flooding. Moreover, collected rainwater may serve as a breeding ground for disease vector bearing mosquitoes. Additionally, maintenance of the rainwater containers depends on ownership and, due to sporadic maintenance, generally results in unreliable and possibly unsafe conditions.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improved water collection containers and components.